


Rosie Posie

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Black Roses [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Needles, Piercings, Tattoed!Stiles, divorced! Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's daughter wants her ears pierced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosie Posie

**Author's Note:**

> I want to be known for my kid fics, like that's all I want.  
> You can send me kid related prompts at: Mickey-mousemilkovich.tumblr  
> Also there will be a second part to this because I got inspired and hopefully it's up by Sunday.  
> Kudos/comment/send me prompts!  
> Xx  
> T

"Daddy I want to get my ears pierced!"  
"What?"  
"Mommy has them! And so does Laura, and Cora!"  
"Well I don't."  
"You could get them too!" Rose says excitedly.  
"Mm, I don't think so."  
"Can I?" She asks excitedly.  
"Why don't you clean your room and I'll consider it."  
Rose smiles, patting her dad on the back,  
"Yay! Okay I will daddy."

Once he can hear that she's upstairs in her room, Derek leans against the counter and calls his ex wife Kristina,  
"So, Rosie wants her ears done."  
"Oh I know, it's all she talks about."  
"So you're fine with it?"  
"Yeah, I just told her she has to ask you."  
"I mean, she's only six but if you're fine with it too, I don't see why we can't."  
"Now Derek don't take her to fucking Claire's or anything. You need to go to an actual piercing place that uses needles, not guns."  
"Okay, sounds good."  
"And send me pictures."  
"Of course." 

The closest piercing shop is also a tattoo parlor called Beacon Tattoos. After lunch, he straps Rose in her booster seat and heads off.  
"Aren't you at all scared?"  
"Nope! I'm a tough cookie!"  
Derek snorts,  
"Are you?"  
"Yeah! Remember when I broke my arm and I didn't even cry?"  
"I do remember that."  
"Then I'm a brave girl and I can do this!"  
"Okay Rosie, whatever you say."

The tattoo shop is more chill than he imagines. There's no heavy metal playing, and the girl at the desk looks friendly, though she is covered in tattoos, including a star on her face.  
"Hello, what's going on?"  
"Um, I wanted to get her ears pierced, and her mom said I can't go to a place that uses guns."  
"Oh god no!" The girl slides off the counter, grabbing a clipboard. "Piercing guns are horrible and I have no clue why people are allowed to still use them. It's ridiculous!" 

She hands Derek the clipboard, and Rose grabs her arm,  
"Dad it's Peter Pan!"  
The girl's forearm is tattooed a dark blue with stars in the background, Peter Pan, Wendy, her brothers and Tinker Bell flying.  
"Rose, what did we say about touching people without their permission."  
Rose drops her arm,  
"Dad! It's so cool though!"  
"It's fine." The girl says. "Just fill out this form, and then our piercer will be with you." 

She turns to Rose,  
"My name is Erica, what is your name?"  
"I'm Rose!"  
"Rose? I have a tattoo of a rose."  
"No way!"  
"Yes way!" Erica says, pulling her shirt down a bit, to reveal a tattoo of a rose on her shoulder blade.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"Dad! She has a rose!"  
"That's cool honey."  
"I want one!"  
Derek laughs,  
"Over my dead body."

He hands Erica back the paperwork,  
"Here you go."  
"Alright, let me go get Stiles." She disappears behind a curtain and Rose pulls on Derek's pant leg. He lifts her up and she wraps her arms around his neck,  
"Daddy, I'm scared."  
"We don't have to get them done today if you don't want."  
"Really?"  
"Of course not, we can come back another day." 

"Hi there." Someone says coming around the corner. Derek looks up, eyes widening in shock. This Stiles character is gorgeous. He's probably as tall as Derek, and his messy brown hair is covered by a navy blue beanie. He has a stud on the left side of his lower lip and he is covered in tattoos. He has one on the right side of his neck and he can see a chest tattoo, poking out of his shirt.  
"Dad!" Rose shouts, even though she's right next to his ear. "He has ninja turtles!" She says, scrambling to get down. 

Derek lets her go, because if there's one thing Rose loves, it is the damn ninja turtles. He and Kristen had taken her to the midnight premiere of the newest ninja turtle movie and she hadn't stopped talking about it for weeks. She's grabbed the poor man's arm and was tracing the lines of the turtles.  
"Rose! We don't touch people without their permission."  
"I'm sorry. Can I touch?" She asks, pudgy fingers still gripping his arm. 

Stiles smiles,  
"Sure sweetie." And she goes back to running her fingers over his forearm.  
"Daddy this is so cool! I want one!"  
Derek laughs,  
"I'm sure you do. Now do you want to get your ears pierced or no? We can't waste these people's time."  
"Honestly it's fine. We're not very busy, as you can tell."  
At the point, Rose has moved to tracing the wolf howling at the moon on Stiles' other forearm. 

"Do you have any tattoos?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek. His eyes are a bright brown gold and Derek is having a hard time paying attention.  
"Um, no."  
"Why not?"  
"Just, never wanted anything, I guess."  
Stiles nods,  
"I hear that a lot, but then when people have kids, they come and get a bunch for their kid."  
Derek nods,  
"Maybe." 

"Alright kiddo, should we get our ears pierced?" Stiles asks.  
"Okay!" Rose says.  
She grabs Stiles' hand and Derek follows them to the back room. Derek helps Rose get on a tall chair, and helps her tie her hair back. Stiles goes to get some things ready, and Rose grabs Derek's hand. 

"Are you still scared honey?"  
Rose nods,  
"A little."  
"It'll be okay, but remember, you don't have to do this if you don't want."  
"I don't know." Rose says softly.  
Stiles walks back over, holding a case of earrings,  
"Do you want to pick out some earrings?"  
Rose looks up at her dad, eyes wide.

"I'm sure Stiles is really good at what he does, and I'm sure he will be very quick. "  
"It will be so quick, I promise. It will pinch but only a little bit and then you get sparkly earrings!" Stiles says kindly.  
"Do you want to try?" Derek asks.  
Rose nods.  
"Okay, then pick out a pair of earrings." 

Rose picks out a pair of sparkly heart earrings and Stiles nods, and goes go grab more things. He grabs the earrings, a new needle, gloves, cleaner and a marker. He comes back and puts the gloves on.  
"Okay sweetie, I'm going to need you to look straight ahead and not move." 

Rose squeezes Derek's hand and Stiles chuckles,  
"I'm just cleaning your ears and then I'm going to mark where your ears will be pierced, I'm not going to pierce it yet so don't tense up."  
She still squeezes Derek's hand, but at least she isn't crying.  
"Dad, you wanna come look if these are even?" Stiles asks, after he marks her ears. 

Derek moves to stand in front of her, checking the purple dots,  
"Yeah, it looks good."  
"Okay, now Rose I want you to close your eyes for me."  
She squeezes them tight and squeezes Derek's hand.  
"Daddy I'm scared."  
"It's okay honey. Do you still want them?"  
"Well yeah."  
"Alright, I promise I'll be super quick! Why don't you tell me about your favorite ninja turtle? But also don't move!" 

"My favorite is MichelangelOH! Ow! Daddy!" She yells before bursting out in tears.  
"It's okay, can you stay still for me? We're all done. All done." Stiles coos.  
"Do you wanna see? It's super pretty."  
"I don't wanna do the other one!" Rose wails.  
"Okay, you don't have to." Derek says softly.  
"I do too have to! I can't walk around with one earring!" 

"Why not?" Derek asks.  
Rose rolls her eyes,  
"Cause Dad! You don't do that!"  
Stiles laughs,  
"I think it would be pretty cool."  
"No it wouldn't! You gotta do the other one!"  
"Okay, okay. Again. Don't move, it'll be okay."  
"You're okay Rosie!" Derek says rubbing her back.  
She lets out a little yelp, and Stiles slides her earring in and pulls away,  
"Tada!" He says handing her a mirror.  
"Oh my gosh!! I have sparkly ears!"  
He laughs,  
"You have sparkly ears."

"Daddy I have sparkly ears!"  
"You do." Derek says with a smile, pulling out his phone, "okay, let me take a picture for your mom."  
Rose pouts,  
"She should have come."  
"You know she stays at her house on her weekend."  
Rose frowns,  
"None of that. Smile for your mom."  
"Only if Stiles get in it too! I like him!"  
"Would you please Stiles?"  
Stiles smirks,  
"Anything for a fan I guess."  
Derek rolls her eyes and snaps a picture,  
"Well thanks for everything."  
"Thanks Stiles! I look like a princess now!"  
"You do."  
"And I like your turtles!"  
Stiles smiles,  
"Me too." 

Rose trails out the door as Stiles gives Derek a sheet with aftercare instructions.  
"Thank you." Derek says taking out his wallet.  
"Actually Erica can handle your payment up front."  
"This is for you." Derek says handing him a twenty.  
"No, I can't,"  
Derek forces it into his hand,  
"Take it. You were great with her." He says with a smile. 

"So, I notice you don't have a wedding ring on." Stiles says, biting his lip.  
"That's because I'm divorced."  
Stiles nods,  
"This is, um, really inappropriate, but, could I take you out sometime?"  
"This is really inappropriate, but yes."


End file.
